one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON III: Gunnison Predalien X Jameson Locke
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! The Covenant were bad enough, but now, Jameson Locke has to deal with one of the biggest failures in Modern Cinema. Will Locke's hunt for John-117 resume, or will he be KIA? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Gunnison Predalien.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Jameson Locke.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Jameson Locke was continuing his hunt to find John-117, he heard something he probably never wanted to Hear... (RUAH! (Multiple Clicks...) RYAAAAH!!!) (Cues Metal Gear Rising OST - It Has to Be This Way (Full Version)) As Locke was in a remote Jungle, he activated his Heat Detection System. He knew the enemy was somewhere. He just doesn't know yet... Locke: Wherever the hell you are, freak, I'll tear you to bits... Jameson Locke then found out the Beast was behind him the whole time. As She was about to use her thick tail as a club, the SPARTAN Unit grabbed hold of the damned appendage and threw the monster to a tree where it easily gripped on, not taking damage. Locke: Damn. I guess I'll have to fight this beast as well... Next time, you won't be so lucky, 117... The Fight NOBODY BLINK... BEGIN! 59.9-48.6: Locke fired his rifle, and at first, it missed, but Locke knew where the Gunnison Predalien was going and fired away. While it did damage, this angered the Alien Hybrid, and it pierced Locke in the abdomen. For a split second decision, he used his Magnum to shoot the hybrid's internal jaws, making her scream, choke blood, and piss her off more. Locke wondered if this "Predator/Xenomorph Hybrid" was on par with the SPARTAN units themselves... 47.8-38.2: Locke attempted to shoot the cranium of the Hybrid. He never thought she was playing dead, as she spat out a mixture of Blood, and Acid right at the helmet. With Vision sensors trying to retain it's statue, the hybrid whacked Locke with her club, sending him through the trees. the Hybrid followed him in a sprinting pursuit. 37.7-34.6: Jameson Locke: Shit! That abomination knows how to play ball! 34.1-28.3: As Locke slowed down, he was near a pond, and as Gunnison Predalien was getting close, Locke quickly reloaded his Assault Rifle, and fired as the Hybrid was about to kill him. she had her chest shot. This only made the hybrid even more dangerous... 27.8-24.3: Jameson Locke: Damn. When will this Covenant ripoff die? 23.9-21.7: (RUAH! (Multiple Clicks...)) 21.1-9.6: Then the worst happened; Locke was forced to remove his compromised helm so his face doesn't decay! He was also left with one Assault Rifle clip left, so he used his Magnum for abit. Gunnison Predalien found a weak point that's exposed now. As Locke was shooting at the cranium, Predalien got more livid. she trampled Locke, but couldn't but was unable to even move her small jaws as they were deactivated from Locke's assault rifle. What she tried to do is attempt to spit acid at Locke's face, effectively giving her the win. But it was much too soon; Locke pointed his pistol at the mutant's neck; signaling that if she tries to kill him, he'll kill her back. the hybrid backed off a bit. Locke then tricked her by shooting her cranium... 9.2-0.1: But just when he was going to use more shots, the Gauge was empty, and Locke had no more Magnum rounds. He had no choice but to use his last clip of his Assault Rifle. as the Hybrid got up, she charged at Locke, who just finished Reloading. Locke shot her in the brain exposure, killing her on sight. But it wasn't enough for Jameson Locke; he crushed her skull. (Cues Power Of Nature (HD) 「暴レ焔」 Starting from 1:53) K.O.! Right away, Locke went back to his duty to hunt down Master Chief. He eventually forgot the whole distraction happened... Results/Credits (Cues Halo 4 OST - Theme Song (Full)) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... JAMESON LOCKE! Gunnison Predalien is from ALIEN VS PREDATOR: REQUIEM, owned by 20th CENTURY FOX. Jameson Locke is from HALO, owned by 343 Industries. It Has to Be This Way is from METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE, owned by KONAMI. 暴レ焔 is from Pop'n Music LAPISTORIA, owned by kONAMI. Main Menu theme is from HALO 4, owned by 343 Industries. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Science Fiction themed One Minute Melees Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain